Alternate
by Hot Lovin
Summary: Bella realizes a side of her nobody knew she could ever produce. While saving Edward, she finds something much better. Alternate. DUH DUH DUH! Haha  AU OOC Bella femslash I'm not telling who yet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is something I thought of during my writing hiatus. Sorry about that. I hate it authors do that yet I do it. I accept the title of queen hypocrite. Anyways, femslash, don't like don't read. I don't need any flames for something simple. By the way, this one is darker than my normal stuff. I wanted to try something new.**

**Disclaimer: … ;)**

"Come with us, now." A female said with a cryptic dark voice.

I turned to see a short cloaked figure in the shadows of the alleyway with two larger cloaked figures to her left and right. 

_So these were the infamous Volturi guards. _

Alice's hand slipped into mine and met my eyes, reassuring me with a wary but sure look. I looked to Edward whose eyes smoldered.

"So I don't get it. Isn't she supposed to be dead or was she just banging his sister?" One of the larger figures said with a deep voice but it was still charming, much like Emmett's. Edward growled at the comment and I tried to conceal a smile, knowing it was completely inappropriate.

The other big male laughed heartily causing me to emit a cough-giggle. Alice and Edward looked at me incredulously but remained silent.

"Let's go. Enough of your shenanigans, Demetri," the female said.

I couldn't help but swoon a little at her angelic voice. I would do anything just to hear her laugh. I bet it would be just as amazing as her talking if not more so.

"Yes, Jane. My apologies but you gotta admit! That was funny. Right, Felix?" 

_Jane. What a wondrous name._

Before anything else was said, she walked away towards a grate that led to what I guessed the sewers under the city and moved it aside just to jump down. Demetri and Felix jumped down as well. Alice and I, hand in hand, walked to the opening and paused.

"The drop is pretty far and it's dark down there so Edward will jump down first to catch you." Edward was about to jump down when a voice echoed up from the dark abyss.

"Don't you worry you're pretty little arse, I'll catch you." Felix said in a British accent from below. Alice shook her head but I shrugged my shoulders and disregarded her warning. As soon as she scoffed at my behavior, I jumped feet first and was caught by large arms.

"Oi, don't you got a soft lil bum? Haha!" I giggled with him as he set me down, almost roughly. I looked up towards the lighted ground above and saw Alice gracefully jumped down, as did Edward but it was too dark for me to see their landing.

An arm snaked around my waist and I instantly knew it was Edward's. I grew quite angry at this action. He leaves me then when I go to save his stupid ass he thinks he has me back? Hell no. My mother raised me better than to fawn over a liar. I tried to rip myself from his grip but it seemed to tighten slightly.

"Bella, why are you acting like this? First you laugh at my expense, then you're all chummy with a cold blooded killer and now you won't let me, your love, hold you?"

If I could see, I bet it would be tinted red. How dare he assume I wanted him back and that I loved him!

"I suggest you let her go or else I'll remove you myself and do not doubt my methods." Jane growled from next to me on my right. She slipped her hand into mine and pulled me from Edward's grasp. Her aggression and hand in mine sent electricity through me. Jane decided to keep her grip on my hand as we walked down the seemingly abandoned sewer, since there was no foul smells.

After a short amount of time walking at human speed Demetri's voice sounded from behind me.

"Jane?" he whined"Can we just carry her to the castle? I'm bored of this slow walking!" His voice rose towards the end, showing his irritation. Demetri's statement boomed all around us from the length of the sewer and volume of his voice.

"I am not your mother. Do not whine at me!" We heard a thud on the stone floor and a struggle. After a minute of rustling, a scream of agony vibrated out Demetri, who I couldn't see but the sound itself ignited a certain excitement through me. I nearly laughed at the sound but refrained, becoming frightened of my own behavior.

"Jane, please, stop. He didn't mean to upset you." Felix said sounding pained for his friend. I became quickly confused at his plea. How could Jane do such a thing if she was still next to me, holding my hand? I'd have to wait for an answer later since Demetri rose to his feet and told us to carry on.

"I agree we are moving too slow." She picked me up without warning and I heard wind in my ears. My eyes shut close out of habit and reopened once we came to a stop. A dim light cut through the darkness, illuminating about five feet around a modern looking elevator. How oddly placed it looked.

I looked around to see a distant Alice, probably worried about the events to come and an irate Edward, brooding away in his solitude. Demetri looked as if he was still mentally recovering from whatever that was back there. Felix, with his gruff face and rigid posture, seemed to be preparing for something.

They both looked almost exactly alike but Felix had reddish blonde hair cut to short and Demetri had black hair pulled back in a small pony tail and had a thick muscular neck. I found both very attractive but I had my eyes on someone much different.

"Bloody hell, girl! Completely eye fuck us why don't ya?" At that point, I knew something was off about me. I, for once, did not blush at such a comment and instead laughed hysterically. Edward seemed to have had enough, though.

"Are we going to go on this elevator or are we going to talk naughty to my _girlfriend_?" I sighed, knowing this idiocy was to be expected. Jane was about to open her mouth but Alice's voice cut her off, earning her a glare from the short, blonde.

"Edward! Number one, Bella's not your girlfriend. Number two, do not anger them further you imbecile!" Alice looked really pissed and it fit her more than her normal chipper attitude. Jane nodded curtly, agreeing with my best friend's words. Without delay, Jane's small index finger pressed the button and the doors to the elevator open immediately.

All six of us piled into the confined space but I didn't mind being pressed against Jane, not one bit. During the ride, I observed her features. She had a cute nose and pouty pink lips. Her blonde hair was cut mid-neck length and she had bangs that framed her face. Her hairstyle was a quite a disarray, much like sex hair. Edward's bed head look was nothing in comparison to her perfect execution of not caring.

Jane's crimson eyes met mine in a meaningful look, but her face was stoic. She looked as if she was turned at a young age, fifteen maybe sixteen. She seemed to be about five two to my five four. Her pale skin looked very delicate almost papery compared to Alice's face or all of the Cullens. Our eyes were glued to each other's and I just couldn't help but smile a tad. A ghost of a smile reached Jane's lips and made my heart flutter.

"Stop dazzling her over there!" Edward said bitterly from the other side of Felix and Demetri who were occupying most of the room with their hulking figures. I hope Alice wasn't being crushed in the corner. She was still my best friend because she cared enough about me to come back.

"Also, stop thinking about her like that! It's inappropriate!" Uh-oh, I was in a small space full of vampires and my panties became damp from the thought of Jane thinking dirty of me. 

_Nice job, Bells._

A deep blush surrounded my whole head. I probably looked similar to a tomato with legs. Felix and Demetri paused, looked to me, sniffed and looked to each other and erupted into uncontrollable laughter. My face was deep crimson by the time the elevator stopped. I wanted this whole situation to be over and I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Jane gave my hand a light squeeze and offered me a wink that made my situation worse.

The doors opened with a ding, revealing a really nice, castle-like hall with tall ceilings and expensive looking carpets on stone floors. At the end of the hall were gigantic doors with handles to match. I gasped at the beauty of the area. Before I could continue my observation, Jane gently pushed me along with her hand on the small of my back.

Alice quickly arrived at my left and grabbed my hand tugging me urgently ahead, away from Jane. I heard a small hiss from behind but we continued towards the doors.

"Bella, do not speak unless spoken to. Let Edward and I do all the talking. Stand next to me." She finished with a pointed look that said 'I know what's up'. As she finished speaking we were at the doors. I looked back to see Felix and Demetri holding Edward's arms, guiding him impatiently.

Jane stepped in front of Alice and me, opening the doors. Her cloak was too thick to show off any curves, much to my disliking as I tried to check her out. The doors pushed open by small hands revealing a massive throne room containing three major thrones and three smaller thrones next to them. In them sat, what I guessed were the head honchos around here.

"Ah well, finally! Let's hurry this up. I was busy." The man on the right throne said. He had blonde hair, nearing white and looked about thirty. The one in the center had a smile on his face that would normally scare me but I felt welcomed by it. The last man on the left looked bored to death and had long black hair in a ponytail. I felt a twinge in my heart at the sight of his obvious unhappiness.

"Patience is a virtue, Caius." The man in the center said, with authority and kindness.

"Why hello again my dear Cullens and Ms. Isabella, my name is Aro. These are my brothers Caius and Marcus. Now I see we have some business to discuss. Jane, come here." Jane complied and took his hand. I was as confused as to why I was jealous. He didn't deserve to touch her hand. That should be my hand! 

_Bella! Calm down! He's not doing anything._

Aro's facial expressions continued to change as they held hands for a short amount of time.

"I see," he said, then pursed his lips.

"I'd like to say I'm happy for you Jane but you know the consequences." Jane looked at him pleadingly, almost as if for her life. My heart broke and I wanted to comfort her so badly. I nearly ripped my arm away from Alice but Aro spoke.

"Fine. I'll see the whole story." His voice held irritancy but sighed and put the happy mask back on.

"Ms. Isabella here seems to have been through a lot. May I see?" His eyes were transfixed on mine. I felt no harm in whatever he was saying so I attempted to step away from Alice but she pulled me back.

"I know the whole story, Aro. I'll show you." Alice said in a voice laced with worry and malice. He looked to her annoyed but waved her forward. She let go of me but pushed me towards Edward a little, as if hinting towards safety. I sighed and stayed where I was. Gratefully, Jane came over to my left and stood near me but not as close as I wished but her presence was good enough.

Alice held hands with Aro just like Jane did. He looked off much like Alice would if she was having a vision, blank and focused. He let go with a smile.

"My, my, Alice. You _do_ know the whole story. Edward, step forward, now." Demetri and Felix shoved him to Aro making him kneel before him. Alice came back to me and stood between Jane and I, much to my dismay. Edward looked down to the stone floor, a frown etched onto his face.

"For the crime of nearly exposing us, you get Jane's treatment for three minutes." He winked toward Jane who grinned devilishly. I felt my panties dampen once more but much more than before. I heard snickering behind me so I looked behind me to see Demetri and Felix covering their mouths winking at me. Instead of blushing I laughed. That soon ceased as I heard guttural screams of pain come from Edward.

Jane was walking around him in circles with a shit eating grin. Alice's face was horrified and I looked on with pure fascination and I felt some dark pleasure fill me making me become more confident in my stance, almost predatorily. Three minutes went by too fast for my newfound liking. Edward let out a gust of air in relief of his release of his torture.

"As for Ms. Isabella," Aro said after Edward's recovery,

"If she is not changed within the year, disciplinary action will be taken." He looked pointedly at Alice and Edward but changed his expression when his crimson orbs fell on my brown ones. He looked as if he said 'I'm waiting.' I gave a small nod and they waved us off, claiming it was feeding time.

Jane led us towards the lobby which was through different doors that looked exactly like the ones we came in through. I followed close behind, entranced by the paintings in the area and the front desk, with a human receptionist.

I turned my head confused but didn't question. I could understand how a human would willingly work for vampires in exchange for their lives or how bored a vampire would be if they were a receptionist.

Nodding my head I noticed a chance to talk to Jane so I sped up to walk next to her. Jane looked to me in an odd expression, like she was trying to be friendly but with difficulty seeing how she obviously didn't try often.

"I believe we should… Properly meet?" She said, quite bashfully. I laughed and looked to my feet.

"I am Jane, Jane Volturi." She extended her hand hesitantly earning her a chuckle from me and a handshake. More electricity travelled up my arm making me warm on the inside. She sat us down in the waiting area, far from Alice and Edward who were speaking in hushed tones and glancing at us every so often. Not really caring I continued our conversation.

"Bella Swan. If you don't mind my asking, what's your power? I don't understand it." I asked timidly. She laughed and I knew I was right. Her laugh was just as amazing as her voice. It rang throughout my head as I tried to memorize it.

"I cause an immense amount of pain by going through someone's mind and triggering their senses to think they are in the worst kind of torture. When in reality, they are rolling on the floor. It is a mind trick." She said it so simply that I giggled. Jane laughed as well because of my lack of control. I could feel Alice's incredulous eyes on my back.

"So Jane, what do you do as a dangerous Volturi guard?" I questioned in a lighthearted tone. Her crimson eyes inspected me but carried on.

"We enforce the laws for the nefarious, disobedient vampires." I nodded my head understandingly.

"My dad's a cop so I understand the necessity for order." Which I did, if we didn't have law enforcement, bad things would happen to good people. She smiled wryly. "You are quite… unique." I bet if Jane would be blushing if she was human.

"Bella, love? May I talk to you please?" Jane frowned deeply in the direction of Edward. My face mirrored hers as I excused myself and walked towards where Alice and Edward were sitting. I sat on the left of Alice who sat between Edward and me.

"How may I help you?" I said sarcastically, upset that my quality time with Jane was ruined.

"Bella, what is wrong with you? First you hold in your giggles at our expense, look sickly satisfied at Edward's excruciating pain and now you're chatting up Jane, the cruelest Volturi guard!" Alice's voice was thick with worry so I wasn't angry. Come to think of it, I was a little worried myself.

I had definitely changed since the beginning of this Italian adventure. Why, who knew? At that point, though, I knew I was completely enthralled by Jane and this whole Volturi set up. It fascinated me to no end, more so than Edward did when we were together.

"Bella? Snap out of it!" I erased the blank look on my face and decided to answer.

"I do not think of Jane as cruel. She was just doing her job. If Edward here learned the whole story, this would've never happened. Instead, he was an assumption making idiot."

Jane's laughter bounced off the walls of the front room.

Prior to Alice's rebuttal, many screams erupted from behind the doors to the throne room. They weren't kidding when they said feeding time. Under Edward's close eye, I had to fully suppress my mirth at the sound.

Jane was in front us in a blink of an eye mainly talking to me.

"The car has arrived to take you all to the airport. Here are your tickets to Forks. I do hope to see you again, Bella." With that she handed me the tickets and guided us to the car. Once we reached outside, it was night time. Alice and Edward got in the car before me giving me space to say goodbye.

"Goodbye, Jane. It was wonderful to meet you." I gave a coy smile. Her eyes darkened while she nodded. I winked and hopped in the black Mercedes.

When I looked back at the castle, I saw Jane's retreating figure.

I laid my head against the window and instantly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter to Alternate. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ;)**

Not one person or vampire could understand the attraction I had for Bella.

I, Jane, known to be the cruelest guard, had never felt so whole or content by someone's mere presence. Nothing can ever mean more to me any longer, besides torture.

Bella was my own personal torture. What with her distance and humanity. Her blood was so potent yet that wasn't what I craved, I craved her smile, her laugh, just her. Being without Bella was torturing me and I loved/hated every minute.

For two weeks I had been sitting in my room thinking about every moment I spent with the girl. She had consumed my every thought and feeling. I am unashamed to say I love my master, Aro, and my brother, Alec but I am a bit shameful to say I love a human, the weakest creature of the world. She has darkness to her and that I respect.

Before I could continue my thinking of my newfound love, Alec's scent wafted to my superior nose.

"Jane. May I enter?" I thought about what he would want but allowed him in.

"Come in, brother." He opened the door just enough for his body fit through and swiftly closed it behind him. I motioned for him to sit in the chair that caddy cornered my bed which I currently sat on.

"What is wrong with you, sister? Ever since the Cullens and the girl came, you've been neglecting your duties and been hiding away." I could see the concern in his eyes, though his voice and face was devoid of emotion. That's how we've both been since we were changed, stoic, until Bella came along.

"If you wish to laugh, I do not blame you." I said a little worried of his reaction. He nodded for me to go on.

"I have… found my mate." My head had been down in shame but as the words came out of my mouth I grew in confidence and looked him in the scarlet eye. What I saw was not mirth or disgust but joy and love.

"I would never laugh at such a thing. I thought we would be a, as the humans say, dynamic duo forever. Not that I disliked the idea but I cannot help but be jubilant, sister!" For the first time in centuries, a non-sadistic smile graced my boyish brother's face. My features began to mirror his and we stayed like that, staring at each other grinning, for a short time before the questions flowed from him.

"Tell me about this mate. Is it a he or she? Do they know of your feelings? May I meet them?" He questioned excitedly, excitedly for him that is, which isn't very prominent.

"Her name is Bella. I believe she is aware of my attraction towards her and you may meet her, as soon as I see her again." My voice became saddened towards my finish.

"One moment. She is that human girl that was with the Cullens?" All I did was nod my yes.

"Oh Jane, my apologies. She resides in that Podunk town of Spoons or something?" I chuckled at his mistake.

"She resides in Forks, brother, Forks. That is in a whole other country and I doubt master will let me visit her."

"Does he know of this mating?"

"Yes."

"I do believe he would understand, sister. Just go ask." I sighed, thinking of my next statement.

"I am not feared by asking Master, I am feared by Bella not liking my presence." Again, shame etched its way onto my face as I counted the threads on my sheet. My sharp ears caught an exasperated sigh emit from my beloved brother.

"Why would you convince yourself to conclude such a thing?" I caught his eyes and understood I was acting foolishly. If she was my true mate, she would love me to visit her.

"I will go ask Master now, then." I nodded determinedly and left my brother alone in my room. I travelled along the living quarters and heard unpleasant sounds of lovemaking coming from every other door. Though that was normal, it still did not make me any less disgusted. I finally arrived at my Master's office door. Without knocking I waited outside, knowing he would be aware of me.

"Enter, dear Jane." I did as I was told and pushed open the large wooden door.

His study was lined with bookshelves of endless heights. His round desk was placed in the middle of the large room, many books, papers and maps rested atop it. Master sat in a spinning chair behind his bureau, looking at me expectantly but still friendly.

"How may I help you, Jane?" I stepped in farther, closing the door behind me. With a nod I answered.

"Firstly, I apologize for not tending to my duties and know I deserve punishment."

"Oh darling, I know of your reasoning and I completely understand. I will not punish you for something this reasonable."

"Secondly, I would like to visit Forks. I cannot stay away from her this long without cracking, which you know not to be common for me." He seemed to contemplate this by stroking his chin and looking off.

"Fine. You have a month of freedom with your mate but I expect you to spy on the Cullens, as well. I do not trust them, especially after that silly Edward's spectacle." I offered him a genuine smile and my made my exit, ready to pack.

* * *

><p>That same night I was on a jet heading straight to America. To say I was excited was an understatement. I had never been so ready to see anyone. I missed her dearly. The whole plane ride I thought about how I would make my presence known to her but not to her precious Cullens.<p>

Once I arrived in Port Angeles at eight thirty at night, I sat in the passenger side of the black Mercedes that was waiting for me and directed them to take me to Seattle. I was to reside there for the month and figure my next move from there. The vehicle stopped in front of the hotel I was to be staying at and I went inside to check in.

How I hated to stay where the humans have, especially since I could see the residue of old stains, even in the presidential suite. Ignoring the stated, I decided to hunt before I went to Bella's home. I wandered the streets in black jeans and a button up, green shirt. It was crucial that I blended in with the humans or else I would be punished.

As I walked along a slum-like area of Seattle I saw a young man sitting an alley. I thought of him as easy prey so I made my move. I came to a stop in front of him. He was roughly twenty four and obviously living on the streets.

_Oh how his misery would only become worse from this moment on. _

I smiled devilishly at him and his blue eyes became mesmerized by my allure. He scratched his scruffy beard and attempted to primp his raggedy scraps of clothing.

"Why hello." I said maniacally. Before he could utter a word I used my power on him, at vampiric speed gagging him with his own sock, and watched him squirm in agony. I watched him for ten minutes before my hunger became too overbearing. I pierced the thin skin on his neck. Delicious blood flowed into my mouth, creating sweet ecstasy well within me, sating the beast.

I smiled as I released the drained life force and threw his body in a dumpster.

Purely on love's instinct, I ran towards my Bella. I was running faster and more purposefully than I ever had before. My instinct was right when I happened upon a small, quaint home, mostly secluded by the trees that reeked of Bella's scent. I walked through the backyard and smelled Edward's scent but I knew he was long gone.

A tree reached up and sat perfectly next to where I presumed Bella's room was located, her scent was most prominent in that area. I easily climbed the tree and sat on the branch that stretched towards her window.

I looked in to see her sitting on her bed, back to the window, meditating or something of the sort. Her breathing was even and calm, which led to my own sense of calm. Her chocolate colored hair reached her mid-back and came down in natural ringlets. My hands craved to touch such a beauteous treasure such as Bella.

Without warning her I unsealed her window, which was not locked. I lithely crawled through and sat in a rocking chair in the darkest corner of her room. Without looking back she spoke.

"If that's you Edward, I'm going to murder you viciously." With a smile I replied.

"And if it isn't?" She turned abruptly causing her to nearly fall off of her bed, weren't it for my fast reflexes. Bella's heart was beating rapidly and only increased its speed when she realized the proximity of our faces. A smirk crawled onto my face and I pecked her nose lightly before sitting her up right and sitting in a desk chair that was closer to her bed.

"Jane…. Jane!" Along with her realization, she threw herself into my arms in a needy embrace. I hugged gently but still fiercely for her.

"Hello, Bella." I pressed my face into her hair and inhaled, memorizing her. She remained in my arms until she curled onto my lap but resumed her original, rightful place of my arms.

"Oh, Jane. I have missed you so much. I can't believe you're here." I picked up footsteps coming up the stairs and towards Bella's room. I set her down on her bed and disappeared into her closet at top speed. I heard the door open to her room and realized it was her father.

"Bells? Who are you talking to? I thought I heard you say somebody's name." I could just imagine her disorientation and I nearly blew my cover by giggling.

"Oh no! I was just reading and I guess I got excited for my favorite character." She lied very smoothly.

"Oh alright. I'm heading over to Billy's for the night. We're going fishing in the morning and there's a game on tonight."

"Okay, goodnight." I paused until I knew he was out of earshot. I opened the door to see an expectant Bella on the other side. Without warning she wrapped her soft limbs around me and held me to her. My arms snaked around her waist and pulled her to me.

"Dearest Bella, do you know how much I have missed you?" She chuckled and replied lightheartedly.

"Probably about as much as I have missed you." She nuzzled my neck with her cute nose and caressed her cheek with my own.

"I didn't think I would see you again. I couldn't bear the thought." Bella's voice became saddened and I had to comfort my beloved. I moved us towards her twin bed and sat us down towards the center.

"I will not stand for such nonsense, Bella. I couldn't have stayed away even if I tried but I definitely do not want to. My heart pulls to you too much to deny." She removed her head from my shoulder and looked me in the eye.

Chocolate and crimson mingling together in an internal conversation, explaining what words cannot. Love was their message. I pressed my forehead against hers, never breaking the eye contact.

"Jane. I think I love you." My eyes shut and my heart grew to a size that was foreign to me. Her words were forever committed to my memory. I would replay this scene in my mind for many years to come.

"I know I am in love with you Bella. No matter the consequence, I love you. No matter the obstacle, no matter the distance." My lips hungrily pressed to the soft, plump, pink flesh of her lips. Our mouths danced for a minute or two before I pulled away, aware of her need for oxygen. She gulped in air and smiled satisfied at me, lids half-closed.

"Are you tired, my darling Bella?" Shaking her head in defiance, she yawned. I laughed at her adorable antics.

"I trust you are so I shall put you to bed, my lady." I stood with her in one arm, she squealed in surprise, and placed her under her thick blankets. My human's laughter filled the room. As I turned to turn off the light, her hand shot out to grab my wrist.

"Don't leave me, Jane. I just got you." Her words were thick with sleepiness and love. I swiftly turned off the light and lay beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist. My love snuggled her backside into me, effectively activating my sexual arousal. I leaned my face to her ear and kissed the shell of it.

"Sweet dreams, my dearest love. I shall be here in the morning." With that, her heart beat slowed and her breathing evened out. My keen eyes observed her through the night when a problem arose around five in the morning.

A Cullen was nearby.

I placed a gentle kiss on my Bella's sleeping lips and covered my scent, like I learned in my training for my guard position. I disappeared out of the house and towards my hotel room, completely disappointed for my lack of keeping to my word.

I knew I would see her the next night if not the next day but the wait would be almost too much to bear.

I knew as well that I had to try.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, awesome. Lovin's back. Here's chapter three of Alternate.**

_Blood colored eyes surrounded me, observing me. I couldn't name all of the vampires there but I could see Demetri and Felix standing near the back, much like bouncers, giggling and waving my way. My smile, though already shining, grew much wider, if possible. I was in Italy, in the throne room of the Volturi's beautifully decorated castle of which most vampires feared. Everyone seemed to be happy and joyous about something. I knew it was important from the look of the beautiful deep red and black decorations. _

_Black roses were scattered across blood red table cloths and the door leading to the front lobby was adorned with a banner across the front saying 'Congratulations'. With a light clearing of a throat everyone's conversation fell silent. I felt a cold hand slip into my left hand and lace our fingers. I looked to see the owner and found my love, Jane, standing next to me in her guard robe. Her hair was in its normal disarray and eyes a bright crimson, swimming with love, along with a smile gracing her pouty lips. _

_I could feel her emotion mirroring my own, pure adoration and a hint of lust. Realization hit me with the fact that it was Jane and I's wedding taking place. Giddiness rose within me but I, for once, didn't feel my heart racing. My eyes wandered to my outfit and found that I was wearing a lace black strapless dress that flowed behind me making me seem graceful but in my mind, the opposite was true. I focused my attention to the throne in front of us and saw Aro waiting patiently there, a grin of delight plastered onto his paper-like face. _

_"Do you, Isabella, take Jane to be your mate for the rest of your existence?" As my mouth opened to give an answer I was interrupted by a loud growl ringing throughout the entire throne room. From displeasure that my big moment was ruined, a growl vibrated throughout my chest, warning the intruder to fuck off. Jane and I turned to our left, hands still connected to see a very livid Edward. _

_"You're mine." He appeared behind Jane at an inhumanly, almost incomprehensible, speed. I reached out to my love trying to warn her but was prevented by an unknown, invisible shield. _

_Before I could scream, he removed my Jane's head, effectively killing her._

I thrusted myself upright in bed and immediately fell back down onto my pillow from disorientation, my breathing ragged and fast. Sweat covered my body and pillow. I blinked a couple of times to will my eyes awake. I took a glance at the time and found it was four in the morning, an un-Godly hour. Knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep well, I decided to make an early start.

Before anything else crossed my mind, I froze, suddenly aware that Jane was nowhere to be found. I searched my darkened room for her but only found a distraught Alice sitting in my rocking chair, slowly rocking herself. Her golden orbs flashed to mine and filled with sorrow.

"Bella." From the tone of her wind chime voice, I knew something was wrong. I sat up completely and patted the bed next to me, offering her a seat. She obliged and vampiricly plopped next to me. I wrapped my arms around her small shoulders and pulled her to me, trying to comfort her as best as I could.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I rocked us a small amount while she composed her answer. Her head lay gently on my right shoulder as she mumbled her reply.

"I- I'm scared for you and I, Bella." Confusion spread across my face, scrunching my features. Without thinking up a real reason, I asked.

"Why would you, a vampire, need to be scared for you and me?" She sighed heavily and lifted her head so she could look into my eyes directly. We stared into each other's eyes and all I could see was deep concern swirling in hers, confusion was probably more prominent in mine.

"I won't say, at least, not now. When the time comes, I will share. For now, can you just stay here and be my best friend?" This angered me slightly at her cryptic messages but I knew she would keep her word. So I took a deep breath to let go of the sudden flare of animosity.

"Okay, Alice." I said with irritation leaking into my voice. She nodded and kissed my cheek. My lids fluttered close as I tried to pretend it was Jane, desperate, I know. When I reopened my eyes, Alice had a blank face with eyes that were far away. I awaited her explanation of her vision when an obvious male growl filled my confined room. I was frozen with the knowing of who it was immediately, my arms still around Alice who was also growling in the direction of my window.

My body rotated slightly to see a very angry Edward.

"Stay away from her, Alice. She's _mine._" I sighed at his dramatics and tightened my hold on my best friend. Already bored with the situation, I gazed out the window seeing sun rays peeking out of the clouds and landing on my hardwood floor.

"No she isn't! She isn't an object Edward. She has a right to her own choice of lover. She obviously doesn't choose you." I suppressed another sigh at her very true words.

Oh how I missed my blonde little monster. How I'd love to rub her down and- NO! NO! NO! Alice was receiving a vision of my hormonally driven thoughts! Edward would see and then become infuriated! I put my head in my hands and awaited the outcome. I peeped through my fingers and looked towards Edward who looked very broken.

"I'm so sorry!" The words shouted from my mouth without permission and hung the awkward air, floating on the uncomfortability.

"No, Bella. I'm sorry." Say what?

"Huh?" Alice and I said simultaneously. We looked at each other, confused; Alice was a mix of confusion and slight anger.

"I am sorry because I left you, lied and assumed that we would be back together after this. It was wrong of me but I promise I'll try and win you back, no matter the cost." With that he nodded and disappeared from which he came. My mouth had formed a small 'O' shape from his proclamation. Alice's expression was similar but she recovered quickly.

"So let me get this straight. Did you just have a vision of what I think you did?" My pixie friend bobbed her head in a yes, her hair following the motion causing me to giggle slightly. Her pointed look silenced me and forced me to continue.

"Okay, so that means either he's _really_ stupid or his power doesn't work anymore. I'm pretty sure it was the former." I nodded my head in the conclusion. Before long, Alice and I began laughing hysterically, clutching our sides. Minutes later we simmered down and I waited my reprimanding.

"Bella, I know that love is blind but I just can't accept you two, right now." I bowed my head in sadness but didn't lose all hope.

"Right now?" My eyes had unshed tears in them at the thought of losing my best friend, again. My heart was in near collapse at the mere thought. Worry swelled within me at her silence. I looked up to see an indecisive face and concerned eyes intently staring at my purple comforter.

"I can't see if I will or not because it's not set in stone. All I know is, I'm not leaving whether you want me to or not." The claw that seemed to be clenching my heart painfully released its grip and let me breathe in relief. My arms wrapped around Alice's granite neck and held firmly, not wanting her to disappear. Eventually, she returned the gesture and we sat like that for a short while until she spoke up.

"Now, Bella, I'm going home but if you need anything just call. I have a feeling someone is going to be paying you a visit after school, today." I clamped my eyes shut and smacked my forehead, forgetting that it was Monday.

"Damn it to all mighty hell!" I shouted, anger filling my insides and flaring my nostrils. I stood on my bed and released a large, angry sigh. I looked down to see Alice gone and my window ajar, allowing my black curtains to flow with the chilling breeze of a Forks morning. I shook my head and marched around my room, getting dressed and prepared for another wasted day in meaningless school.

While in my closet, I felt unsatisfied with my choices and decided to look deep within the bowels of my small closet. A Cheshire grin spread across my cheeks at the sight of an outfit I didn't know I had. It was an old faded black leather jacket, a black V- neck and a pair of dark wash ripped jeans.

I was perplexed as to how I got these things until I noticed a note on the hanger that was keeping this ensemble hung.

_Bella, I wanted to say I'm sorry for overreacting before you left and asked Leah to help me find you a gift. I didn't know if you would like it but I hope you do. – Jake_

I would forgive anyone who would give me an outfit to make me look like a badass! Alice, though I love her, always tried to make me too girly. I think I'd found my style. Before I was lost, now I'm found! Without delay, I dressed and threw on my converse. After everything, I still had an hour to spare.

An idea sprang into my mischievous mind. Without a second thought I ran from my room and down my stairs, surprisingly without tripping and ripping open my face on a rusty nail, and grabbed the phone. My fingers punched the number that I learned to know by heart and waited for an answer. I glanced around the kitchen as it rang and noticed a note on the counter nearest to me. I lifted and as I was about to read a gruff voice answered.

"Hello, Blacks' residence." It was an unfamiliar voice but I answered nonetheless.

"Hello, this is Bella I was wo-" I was cut off by a raucous in the background on the other line, a small argument.

"Give me the-"

"Ooooh! Hey guys! Did ya hear? _Bella's_ on the phone!" I laughed at the teasing going on but stopped once I heard Jake.

"Bella? Oh god. I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Jake! It's okay, I forgive you."

(Pause)

"You do?" I could hear the smile in his voice causing me to grin.

"Hell yes! I just found the outfit you gave me! Thank you. I love it. I called for a reason, though."

"Is talking to your friend not reason enough?"

"Ha Ha. Actually, I was wondering if you could stop by my house this morning with my bike."

(Long pause.)

"Are you sure you can handle it, Bells? I don't want to be the reason you get hurt." In the background a voice piped up.

"Yeah! That's the _Cullens' _job." I instantly knew it was Leah. Sighing, I continued while glancing at the clock.

"I know I can, don't worry too much. If you leave now, you'll make it here just in time for me to leave and be early to school." Jacob's loud laughter roared through the phone which irked me because I knew it was at my expense.

"Trying to impress someone, eh?" I was surprised by his teasing, knowing he had strong feelings for me. I brushed it off.

"Of course!" (Sarcasm)

"Wow, Bella. Italy changed you. Maybe your homeland awakened your Italian demon!" I couldn't help but laugh at his joking and how true it was.

"Just get here please!"

"Sure, sure. Bye." I grabbed the note that I had put down subconsciously and decided to read it. 

_My dearest Bella, I am gone but I shall return with a surprise. I love you. – Jane _

Her handwriting was in perfect cursive and conveyed her message perfectly. Of course it would, dumbass. It's a note. Shut up. Whoa! No need for the talking to oneself to ensue. Anyways, I kissed the letter and put it in my breast pocket of my leather jacket. I walked casually to the refrigerator and grabbed an apple, not feeling really hungry. I sat at the small kitchen table and idly waited for the doorbell to ring.

I glanced at the clock and noticed it was six. Wow. Time has flown by. _DING DONG!_ I practically flew to the front door and wrenched it open with great force. On the other side was a very amused Jake dangling the bike's keys waiting for my hand to catch them. I laughed at his expression, snatched the keys from his hand and hugged him, missing my best friend.

"Whoa! I didn't know you would be _this_ excited. I mean it's just me!" I gave him a 'c'mon' face and pulled away from his embrace.

"Thanks, Jake. I'm glad you did this for me." A smirk tugged at my lips as I thought of the look on the school's population's face.

"No problem. I actually have some news." My eyes widened hoping it was what I thought it was.

"Don't tell me!" I paused for dramatic effect.

"You were…. POTTY TRAINED! Yay! Jake doesn't go on the carpet anymore!" I laughed maniacally at his expense. His face was priceless. He looked very similar to a fish with its mouth open.

"Bella! This is serious! I imprinted!" He practically shouted at me while I calmed down.

"Wow! That's great! I'm happy for you!" I wrapped my arms around his neck in a friendly embrace. I was genuinely happy for my friend. He had found love and so had I. Finally, things were coming together.

We talked for a short while as he informed about how he imprinted on a girl from the Res school named Vanessa. Apparently she looked strikingly similar to me; I deduced it was the reason for his liking of me. We said our goodbyes and promised to hang out soon.

I made my way into the kitchen and thanked the heavens it was time for school. I somehow knew something good would come today. I moseyed on outside, book bag in hand, at a calm pace. I walked down the steps of my porch and saw my beauty sitting next to the Beast. Haha! Beauty and the Beast. Get it? Haha you get it.

I hopped onto black seat and remembered what I learned from Jake about riding. I followed my memory and brought it to life.

"It's alive!" I shouted over the sound of the engine. I laughed as I reversed myself out of the driveway and making my way onto the road. I zoomed out towards the main road that took you to everywhere in Forks at ninety mph. I realized I had no helmet since my hair was blowing lusciously behind.

My caring meter was low today.

I made it around the final bend and slowed down gradually as I pulled into the car lot of Forks High. I lifted my leg over the side of the bike and shook out my hair. Some students were starting to pull in and seemed to have noticed my drastic change of style. I laughed as the same boys who chased me when I first moved here grew the same expression of lost puppies.

Angela pulled into the parking space next to mine while I sat on the curb near my bike. I waved to my friend who was obviously shell shocked. A chuckle escaped my mouth at her expression. Her boyfriend, Ben, donned a 'o' shaped mouth and red cheeks.

"Bella...," Angela began talking before my eyes noticed a very black, very familiar Mercedes pulling into the parking lot and parking on the other side of my bike. I felt my eyes bulge out of my head as I soon realized something I was truly not expecting.

The Cullens, Alice and Edward I mean, had also arrived but I only noticed this since they parked next to the dark vehicle. I stood up, completely ignoring Angela's presence and walked towards the driver's side of the car and knocked.

The windows were tinted so dark no one could see in, at all. It was as if there were no windows at all. It rolled down a small amount and the smell of chocolate, strawberries and something unrecognizable attacked my nostrils, flaring them. It rolled up a short while after, no words.

"Bella!" I turned to see a _very _concerned Alice. Edward was nowhere to be seen. I waved her off and rushed around to the passenger's side without a second thought. I thrusted open the door, sat in the seat and shut the door behind me.

I looked to my left, slowly raking my eyes up her body and finally landing on her beautiful face. Her pink lips were concealing a dark smirk that could scare anyone, not me. She was wearing a white button up shirt that was almost completely see-through, black lacy bra and tight jeans. My panties and probably pants were soaked at the sight of her sexiness.

"Jane." Her name came in a whisper and I attacked her lips. My hands wove themselves through her blonde mess of hair.

Our lips were hungry as they sucked, nipped and caressed each other. My tongue licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She granted and our tongues twisted and tangoed together needing the connection and passion. Jane lifted me into her lap and I straddled her hips. I grinded my center into her stomach making her moan into my mouth. I pulled away realizing I hadn't breathed.

As I gasped for air, she nipped at my collarbone creating a sizable hickie. I whimpered at the sensations she was vibrating through my entire being. A sting of pleasure twisted inside in my lower abdomen when she unexpectedly gripped my breast through my shirt. My moans were becoming more frequent as she continued to grope my right breast.

An urgent, impatient knock was being made on the driver's side window, making Jane growl in dominance. My crotch was still against her and the vibrations from her growl made me gasp but I still rolled down the window a small amount, just enough to see my eyes.

I looked out to see Alice tapping her watch but saying nothing else. I sighed very heavily and looked deeply into my love's eyes, which were blacker than night. She wore a deep set frown, most would think of her quite frightening with such a look but I could see she was just pouting. I took her face into my hands and kissed her mouth chastely, causing her eyes to slip close in content.

"Good morning, my Bella."

Her voice was like a deeper version of Alice's only more sultry. Coming from her, it was amazing, Edward, not so much.

"Good morning. I have to go but I want to see you after school. Yes?"

A mischievous grin formed on her plump lips.

"How about I'll see you at lunch?" My eyes were saucers but instead of questioning I kissed her fiercely.

"I can't believe you." I whispered against her lips, rubbing our noses together. I trailed a hand down her chest and pinched her left nipple through her shirt and bra. A soft, vulnerable moan escaped her mouth and I threw myself out of the car.

I practically ran down the sidewalk and towards the front doors. I looked back to see a very upset Jane walking along the path I just took.

This was going to be an eventful day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Haha I liked last chapter's almost lemon. That was nice little taste of the juice. On with the show. I put a little more depth on Jane's gift in this chapter. Not a whole lot but anyways...  
><strong>

I watched on through a thicket of trees as Alice hopped through my Bella's window and sat in a chair I was in not long ago. I scoffed at the sight of her distraught features, what a pussy. I do not know or care why she was upset. All I care about is Bella's well being. Knowing that Alice wouldn't dare touch her, I left to hunt.

My control was quite good but being around your human love is definitely a trying task. I raced through the forests and narrowly missed branches in my haste to feed. Once I finally traveled a few miles to a hill that overlooked the city of Seattle, I paused to take in my view. You could see the edge of forest end and the city begin, a prominent borderline.

The sun was hidden deep within clouds, I understood my situation and where I would strike with this information. I raced off to the eastern part of the vast city and found myself walking on a secluded sidewalk once more. I focused solely on my senses and listened as a man and woman fought in an apartment building across the street.

I smelled the adrenaline and blood pumping through their veins but I avoided them, knowing it to be a messy outcome. I continue my stride when I breathed in slowly through my nose, letting my eyes slip close as I relished in a delectable scent of roses and lavender.

My pace quickened as I drew nearer to the scent of an unsuspecting woman, in her late twenties, sitting on the ground with her back against a ragged building. She had red unruly hair and wore scruffy clothing, obviously newly homeless. I laughed on the inside at her expense. Toying with her would be a simple but fun task.I glided forward and sat next to this girl who seemed to be upset.

"Why hello." I looked at her in a very sensual way and wore my trademark smirk. Her blue eyes looked into my black ones and a gasp escaped her lips.

"H-hello." A blush reddened her cheeks, making my nostrils flare and setting my throat a flame.

"May I ask you something?" I questioned, devilishly. She seemed to be too mesmerized by my charm to answer but I continued.

"Do you like… pain?" Confusion and slight fear emanated off her in waves fueling my blood lust. Without a second thought I used my gift on her and watched her entire being freeze, stricken with pain.

_You are nothing and forever will be. Nobody wanted you and now you are left here to die, slowly and alone. _

Her screams echoed off of the surrounding buildings as she fell to the side and rolled on the ground clawing at her hair. I put a hand over her mouth and disappeared into a nearby alley. I kept my focus on my gift and her scent as I dragged her to the dead end and ignored the smell of human waste and garbage.

Her screeching was muffled by my hand but being the sadist I am, I liked hearing my simple human victim's pain. I released my grip on her mouth and listened as I became aroused by her deep enrooted agony, caused by I.

"MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!" My favorite part, after the blood, was the begging. It never fails. I closed my eyes and surrounded my senses with her misery. Having my fix, I shot forward to her neck, cutting the thin skin with my razor incisors. The young girl's blood flowed into my mouth, quenching my thirst and killing the fire of my inflamed throat.

I finished her off quickly and looked at the pocket watch Alec gave some hundred years ago, as a present and reminder of who we are. It was genuine silver with intricate engravings of a message that I keep close to my cold heart.

_Împreună pentru totdeauna. Răsărit, apus. _

I opened it and realized I had only left my love's home an half an hour ago. It felt as if it had been ages since I had saw my sunlight. I disposed of my trash in a dumpster, leaving her there to rot. I walked out of the alley completely rejuvenated and ready to face the day.

_Must I stay alone all day and wait for my Bella to get home? I hate this, truly. _

I decided to go back to the hotel room I was residing in for the month and change. My eyes wandered to the sky as I walked casually down the road leading to my destination, which was surprisingly not far from my last feeding ground. The clouds formed shapes of different things that all led me back to thinking of Bella.

One of the clouds was swan-like, of course making me think of Bella. Another was similar to a woman laying down on the cloud, leading me to my love once more. Before I realized it, I was walking into the lobby of the hotel and was greeted by the receptionist with a smile.

"Hello, ma'am." I merely looked at her coldly, telling her to fuck off with the kindness bullshit. Her eyes immediately fell back to her desk whilst her heart raced in her chest and her palms became sweaty. I decided to take the stairs since it was a faster way. I raced up the steps, thinking to myself once more.

_Maybe instead of waiting for her, I could be with her all day. _As soon as the thought arrived in my mind I pulled my sleek phone from my pocket as well as my room key, dialing and unlocking my door at the same time. I put the key on the table in the front entrance area as I waited for my master to answer.

"Hello, Jane. How's the visit with your new found love?" I chuckled at his tone and at the thought of Bella's smiling face.

"Very well, master. I called upon you to ask of you another favor, this one is quite minor but still important."

(Pause)

"Let me guess, dear. You… want me to call her school and enroll you for the time you are there?" My eyes widened but I answered.

"Yes, master. It seems I have become predictable, haven't I?" I grew slightly saddened at the thought of me losing my touch. I found myself sitting on the couch closest to the door and idly picking at loose thread protruding from the brown cushions.

"Oh no, dear. It's just so cliché of a situation. Don't become downtrodden. Of course I will do this for you. I love the prospect of you fucking with the humans and especially those blasted Cullens." We laughed shortly but he finished formally.

"I shall make the arrangements after we part and you shall be starting today, be ready and do not forget your duties."

"Yes, master. Goodbye." I hung up the phone and fought a squeal of delight, thinking it out of character. I rushed towards my suitcase and dressed myself in one of my favorite outfits. I fought the urge to put on my cloak, out of habit.

"Now to surprise my love!" I said to the empty room in giddy delight.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you." She whispered against my lips, causing my lust to build in my pants. My thighs rubbed together trying to gather friction. Her fingers shot out and pinched my nipple, emitting a moan from my lips soon followed by a growl of frustration when she escaped out the driver side door and down the sidewalk to the front doors.<p>

I exited swiftly and followed her path as she looked back with a wink. I sighed in content at the prospect of school with Bella. I heard the bell ring, signaling tardiness. I couldn't focus much on it though as I was trying to keep my focus on not slaughtering the blood filled morsels surrounding me and the area.

I walked casually up the steps and towards what I assumed was the front office as students were in line for something called a 'tardy pass'. Eyes of different colors and emotions darted to me and my outfit, I guessed. I could smell the male (and some female) arousal permeating in the general vicinity. I sighed as I walked past the line, through the propped open door and cut everyone in line to get my schedule.

"Hey!"

"Who is she?"

"She's so hot!"

"Did you see Bella get in her car?"

"Why does Bella get surrounded by the hot people?" I couldn't help but choke back a giggle sounding like I cleared my throat. The receptionist came from another room which held three other meals, reeking of a potent perfume. Her eyes widened in fear and dismay, sending a pang of electricity through my core.

My face was neutral but that could be perceived by a human as menacing, as I have been told before.

"Uh h-hello. You, you must be J-Jane Volturi." I smirked and bit back a chuckle at her pathetic stuttering.

"Yes. I am here to receive my class schedule. Do make haste, as I am already missing my first period." I let my age old Italian accent leak through, to make me seem more genuine, though I am originally Romanian.

"Yes, yes. Here you go, dear. I hope you enjoy Forks." Her smile was blatantly false but as was mine. I left past the opened door way that still held people waiting in line without a second glance.

"What a bitch."

The whisper hit my ears and I hissed lowly.

I turned to see a very unattractive girl with badly dyed bleach blonde hair and an orange skin complexion staring at me with glare. I took a few steps closer and stood in front of her. Though she had about an inch or two on me, I could still kill her as easily as an infant.

"Care to repeat? I did not quite catch that." Her eyes widened, obviously she thought I could not hear her. I looked at her expectantly and awaited her answer.

"I-I…"

"Perhaps you should back off now." Cut in a voice I knew too well. I looked up into the golden eyes of Edward Cullen. I glared deeply into his soul and warned him in a vampiric tone and speed.

"Watch yourself, Cullen boy. I will not hesitate to slaughter you. Despite my size, you _know_ my advantage." He flinched at the last part but remained firm.

"Do not cause a scene. Follow your own rules." He sneered and walked the down the short hall. My eyes found a very fear-stricken, confused face of the orange girl.

"Watch your step, or else bad things happen. Simple." I left without another word and walked down the hall Edward had just taken. I looked to my schedule and my first class was English. As if I didn't know the language better than any of these vermin. I sniffed out the area and discovered happy news.

My hands pushed open the door and revealed a full classroom with a pudgy old woman at the blackboard, talking about Shakespeare. In the back of the class was none other than my love, Bella. Her heart rate increased tenfold and her eyes were transfixed on mine. I stood in the doorway, avoiding the stares, smells and whispers of everyone else.

"Oh you must be the new student. Why don't you come to the front and tell us about yourself." I ripped my gaze away from my beloved and found the expectant look from the crinkled old prune. Sighing, I walked to the front. I looked out into my audience who all sat in individual desks with blue plastic chairs.

I could see many male erections from my point of view. Grimacing, I spoke.

"My name is Jane Volturi. I am from Italy and wish to be seated." The class did not know how to react to my joke, most looked like they were too scared to laugh whereas Bella laughed wholeheartedly, causing me to genuinely smile.

"Ah well, the only seat is next to Mr. Newton. Mike, please raise your hand." A blonde boy with acne and gelled hair raised his hand excitedly. He sat on the opposite side of the room as Bella. I sighed once more and moved to my new seat. As I walked past rows of people the whispers became hard to ignore.

"She's smokin'!"

"Do you see her eyes? They're red almost!"

"What's with this school and hot people?"

"I saw Bella in the new girl's car!"

"Where did she come from?"

I finally made it to my chair and tried my hardest to focus on anything else but this Mike Newton character.

"So, Jane…" I heard from my right side. I shut my eyes tightly from frustration and turned slightly to show my acknowledging his presence.

"All right class, pick your partners wisely, this is a major grade."

_Thank the heavens!_

The class erupted into chatter, effectively blocking out Mike's voice, well to a human at least.

My ears picked up the sound of an object flying towards my shoulder and grabbed it before it could touch me. 'Whoa' was a common phrase after my reflex. I turned to the pitcher and saw Bella with a coy smile across the room. I stood with a smile of my own and walked on to the empty seat that was very close to hers, never taking my eyes off of her.

I sat down slowly, caressing her arm as I did causing her to shiver. We both scooted the desks closer together, leaving as little space as possible. A smile was tugging at her plump lips, making me want to claim them. Lust was swirling in her chocolate orbs. I licked my lips as our moment was interrupted by another mortal.

"Anyways, Jane. I was wondering if you needed anyone to show you around. I mean-" I turned sharply away from Bella and opened my mouth to speak but an angel's voice cut in.

"No, Mike. Fuck off. _I _will be showing her around so scamper off before I kick your horny ass." Bella being commanding was such a turn on that a very silent moan had fallen from my mouth, only she heard making her eyes shut tightly. Mike looked at her incredulously but listened to her advice and walked away.

The people nearest to us looked at her as if she was crazy, which I ended from a single glare. My head turned back to Bella, giving her my full attention.

"I love it when you threaten people." I said in a low tone only meant for my love. She looked at me saying I love you with her eyes and I reciprocated the look.

"What is this project, then?" I asked, curious about the work. Not that I was going to do it. She laughed at me but replied.

"We have to pick our favorite line of Shakespeare's and write a poem based off of it." My face scrunched in confusion.

"What is the point in that? I believe he was quite poetic on his own." We laughed together the rest of the class talking about the significance of the things taught in school in general. Once the bell rang, ending the class, I shook my head in disappointment. The time spent in that class with Bella went by so quickly, I felt wronged in leaving the class so soon.

"Let me see you schedule." Bella said as she gathered her things.

"Of course." I handed her the small slip that I memorized already, touching her hand lovingly.

"Jane, we only have two classes together, this one and gym." Anger flared within me causing me to shove over the desk I was sitting in. The desk made a loud crash and nearly broke against the tile floor.

"What?" I yelled looking to the paper spitefully.

"Ms. Volturi! The principal's office! NOW." I looked to the raisined woman and laughed angrily.

"Yeah, yeah." I looked back to Bella whose expression was calm but held mirth. I grabbed her hand and led us out of the room and into the crowded hall.

"I will walk you to your next class." I let go of her hand, not knowing her boundaries with the Cullens and the humans knowing about us. She smirked and walked along side me, avoiding the stares and whispers of her fellow classmates.

"Maybe getting detention on your first day isn't the best idea." Bella mentioned in jest, causing us to giggle.

"Well, what can I say? I'm quite the, what's it called? 'Cool kid', is it?" We had a few laughs as we moseyed to her class. Once outside the door, I smelled an immortal approaching us from behind.

"I will see you at lunch, Bella." I leaned up to whisper in her ear.

"I love you, my dearest." I pecked her cheek which heated under my mouth from a blush. She went through the doorway but once sitting, I heard her whisper.

"I love you too, Janie." I laughed at the nickname but let the warmth of her love spread within my heart as I went to the office. I made it back to the receptionist and told her I was sent to the principal by the old English teacher.

"Go on back through this door. He should be in there." I nodded and followed her instructions. I sat in the cheap blue chair, much like the one in the classrooms and awaited the principal's acknowledgement.

"Ah, Jane Volturi." A black desk chair turned towards me to reveal a short chubby bald man. His desk held a plaque with 'Don Bankston' written across it.

"Yes, sir." I said, acting as if I was innocent. Buying it he replied with widened childish, green eyes.

"Mrs. Thorpe said you threw a desk. She was not aware of your bipolar disorder so you are not in trouble but please be wary." I smiled reassuringly at him and walked out, knowing we were done. I silently thanked my master for taking such good care of me. I walked on to my next class, counting the minutes until the lunch bell rang.

I somehow knew it would be eventful.


End file.
